The oxygen and nutrients supplied by the blood vessels are crucial for tissue development and function. Indeed, the cardiovascular system is the first organ system to develop in embryos. During organogenesis and the development of tissues or tumors, the proximity of the growing cells to the circulatory system is ensured by the coordinated growth of blood vessels and organ parenchyma. It may be possible to prevent or treat diseases by modulating blood vessel development or angiogenesis.
Blood vessels are composed of an inner layer of endothelial cells and an outer layer of pericytes or smooth muscle cells. The first tubular structures are formed by endothelial cells that subsequently recruit pericytes and smooth muscle cells to ensheath them. The de novo formation of blood vessels from a dispersed population of mesodermally derived endothelial precursor cells is termed vasculogenesis. This primitive network undergoes successive morphogenetic events including sprouting, splitting, and remodeling to generate the hierarchical vascular network from large to branched small vessels. These successive morphogenetic events are collectively called angiogenesis. Previous studies have identified a number of endothelial cell specific receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) and their cognate ligands, which mediate the vasculogenic and angiogenic development of blood vessels. Members of the vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) family and their receptors function during the formation of the initial embryonic vascular plexus, whereas angiopoietins (Angs) and their receptor, Tie2, as well as ephrins and their Eph receptors are implicated in the subsequent remodeling processes. See, e.g., Jones et al. (2001) Nat. Rev. Molec. Cell Biol. 2:257 for a review of receptors involved in angiogenic and lymphangiogenic responses.
Tie1 and Tie2 are RTKs that are expressed almost exclusively in endothelial cells and hematopoietic precursor cells. These two receptors are required for the normal development of vascular structures during embryogenesis. The two Tie receptors form a RTK subfamily since, unlike other RTK family members, they include extracellular EGF-homology domains. See, e.g., Partanen (1992) Mol. Cell Biol. 12:1698 and WO 93/14124. Targeted disruption of the Tie1 gene in mice results in a lethal phenotype characterized by extensive hemorrhage and defective microvessel integrity. See, e.g., Puri et al. (1995) EMBO J. 14:5884. Tie2 null embryos have defects in vascular remodeling and maturation, resulting from improper recruitment of periendothelial supporting cells. Angiopoietins (Ang, e.g., Ang1, Ang2, Ang3, and Ang4) are proteins that interact with Tie2.